


Ivy

by robinrunsfiction



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Royalty AU, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Oh, goddamnMy pain fits in the palm of your freezing handTaking mine, but it’s been promised to anotherOh, I can’tStop you putting roots in my dreamlandMy house of stone, your ivy growsAnd now I’m covered in you- Ivy by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Dallon Weekes & Reader, Mikey Way/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist on spotify if you search for "Story: Ivy". Shout out to my friends Maria and Kelley for the help with this. Cross posted to my tumblr.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” a pleasant voice roused (YN) from her sleep. “Big day today!”

(YN) groaned, nerves setting in the moment her eyes opened. “The day that’s been a lifetime in the making.”

“Are you excited, Your Highness?” Her maid Christine asked as she laid out the Princess’ gown across the bed. 

“What choice do I have?” (YN) sighed. “All I’ve been hearing for years is it’s my duty to marry Prince Dallon. At least now I will finally meet who I’m fated to.”

“Well you need to get ready, they will be arriving at any time.”

A few hours later, (YN) stood anxiously between her father and mother as the royal carriage pulled up.

“Presenting King George and Prince Dallon of Arboria,” the footman bellowed as they stepped out of the carriage and each bowed before their hosts.

(YN)’s eyebrows went up in surprise. No one had told her much about her future husband, so she was surprised to see he was tall, very tall, and quite handsome. She had been worried she’d never grow to love her husband, but at least he was good looking.

“Welcome!” (YN)’s father greeted them as they approached. “I am proud to introduce my daughter, Princess (YN).”

“Your Majesty,” she said as she curtseyed. “Your Highness.” 

Dallon stepped forward and took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. “I am so happy to finally meet you.”

(YN) felt herself blushing. “And I you.”

“George, we have much to discuss. Let’s let these two get acquainted while we discuss terms,” (YN)’s father announced. As the elder royals proceeded into the castle, Dallon offered (YN) his arm, which she took and they headed inside as well.

“Would you like to see the gardens?” (YN) offered.

“Lead the way,” he smiled. (YN) couldn’t believe how lovely his smile was as well.

“So,” (YN) laughed nervously as they walked through the rows of flowers in the sunny courtyard. “I’ve never been to Arboria, what is it like there?”

Dallon smiled as he began to talk fondly of his homeland. He described the valley bordered by a towering mountain range, and a great sea where they boasted a large fishing industry. He talked of the people and their lives there, his friends, and other nobles. “I do believe you’ll come to love the land as your own.”

(YN) nodded. “Oh of course,” she agreed politely.

“Ravenwood is certainly beautiful though,” Dallon offered as they sat down on a bench between rose bushes.

“It is, but sadly I cannot speak about the land as well as you can of yours. My older brother is next in line to the throne, so educating me in the ways of our kingdom was never a priority sadly,” she said awkwardly, looking at her hands in her lap and a silence hung between them.

“It’s a strange situation we’re in, isn’t it?” Dallon asked, finally breaking the tension.

“I’m glad you feel the same way,” (YN) laughed in relief. This simple comment made it feel like she no longer needed to act so formally with him.

“But I suppose it’s the way things are done. Our duty and responsibility for being born into a life of privilege. I hope you aren’t disappointed with me,” he said somberly.

“Oh no! I was only surprised in the best way when I first saw you. You seem to be absolutely lovely,” she said reaching out and placing her hand on his.

He looked down at her hand and took it in his large warm one. (YN) looked up at him and his clear blue eyes and she felt a smile tug at her lips as they both leaned in, until their lips met softly. From everything (YN) had ever heard about love before, she knew that there was supposed to be a spark, that she should feel something, but she felt nothing.

‘I’m sure one day I will love him,’ she thought as they pulled back and he smiled at her sweetly.

~

A few days after Dallon and his father had departed, (YN) was pacing around her room when there was a knock on her door.

“Christine, I’ve been thinking,” she started as soon as the maid walked in.

“About what Your Highness?” Christine asked politely.

“I’m being married off on behalf of Ravenwood and I know nothing about it. Doesn’t that seem strange?”

"I suppose it does,” Christine replied cautiously.

“So I’ll be going into town,” (YN) nodded resolutely. 

“Oh! Are you certain? Would you like me to fetch Frank to prepare a carriage?”

“Yes I am certain, but no, I don’t want too much undue attention. And this should go without saying though, please do not breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“Of course Your Highness,” she nodded.

“Can you please help me leave through the side entrance, so as to avoid any unnecessary questioning from my mother or father, lest I run into them?”

“Yes, of course. How soon would you like to leave?”

“As soon as I can.”

Not much later (YN) was sneaking out of the castle and making her way up the road to the town. She’d ridden in the carriage through the town many times, but her parents never stopped to talk to, or buy directly from, the people of the town and it always made her a little sad. Now was her chance to experience the town without drawing any attention to herself with royal pomp and circumstance.

However as (YN) made her way through the market, she quickly realized that her plan to remain anonymous was futile. She didn’t mind being surrounded by the townsfolk, but she had hoped to be able to observe, not be observed. She was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed by the attention when she spotted the sign for the town bookstore and ducked inside.

(YN) marveled at all the gorgeous books lining the shelves and table tops. The smell of paper, ink, and leather felt familiar and welcoming. As she ran her fingers over the leatherwork on the bindings, she marveled at the level of attention and detail that went into the craft.

“Can I help yo- oh, Your Highness,” the shopkeeper bowed.

“Please do not stand on ceremony on my behalf,” she laughed lightly. When he righted himself, it was as if her heart stopped for a moment, her breath catching in her chest. He was incredibly handsome; his eyes attentive, his jawline looked like it could cut glass, and his lips, just thinking of those made it take a moment for her to come to her senses. “Umm, this is a lovely store you have. You’re a very skilled bookbinder.”

“Thank you, but I cannot take credit. My father is the master bookbinder, and my older brother, Gerard is his apprentice. I just sell the books.”

(YN) nodded, appreciating that he did not take credit for work that was not his, when he so easily could have, she never would have known the difference. “What is your name?”

“Michael, Your Highness. Can I help you find something?” He asked, coming around the counter.

“Do you have any books about love?” She asked.

He seemed surprised for a moment. “Of course Your Highness, right here,” he led the way to the shelf.

"Ah, so the book of love is fiction,” she said dryly looking at the selection.

“I’m sorry?”

(YN) shook her head. “Is there one that you recommend?”

“I enjoyed this one,” he said, taking down one of the books. “It’s about finding true love.”

(YN) hummed and a smile tugged at her lips. “Alright, I will take it.”

Michael nodded and made his way back to the counter. Before he could even tell her the price, (YN) had taken out a gold coin and placed it in his hand. “Your Highness, this is too much-” he started.

“Keep it as a thank you for your exceptional service today,” she smiled.

A stunned smile spread across his face. “Thank you, Your Highness!”

“Please, call me (YN),” she smiled before making her way out of the store.

After a day purchasing trinkets, flowers, and fresh pastries, (YN) finally made her way back to the castle, quickly stealing away to her room. She had a vase brought up for the flowers, spread her new treasures out on her bed so she could admire them before diving into her new book.

“Your Highness, are you well?” (YN) heard Christine ask, pulling her out of the fictional world she’d tumbled into.

“Oh yes, I’m just engrossed in this book I bought today,” she said holding it up. “Wait, when did it get so late?” She asked, looking out the window. It had grown so dark she realized she was having trouble seeing the words on the page.

Christine just laughed lightly while lighting the lamps in the room. “What is the book about?”

“Romance! And love, and oh it’s so lovely!” (YN) swooned, flopping back against her pillows.

“Does it remind you of Prince Dallon?” Christine asked mischievously.

(YN) sighed, sitting up. “That’s why I bought the book. I was hoping it would shed light on what love feels like, but all it’s done is make me certain that I do not love Dallon.”

“It was only one meeting, maybe it will take time to grow.”

“Maybe,” she replied. “Oh, I got you this!”

Christine smiled as she took the small music box in her hands. “It’s lovely, Your Highness! You didn’t need to get me anything.”

“I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. If it wasn’t for your help, I never would have made it into town today.”

“I’m always here to help you,” she smiled before leaving the room.

(YN) picked up her book again, but as she gazed at the cover, she couldn’t help but wonder what the bookstore keeper was doing that evening. ‘Probably going home to a lovely wife, he certainly knows something about romance based on this recommendation,’ she thought before returning to where she’d left off in the book.


	2. Chapter 2

(YN) found herself growing restless after she finished reading her new book a few times over. She craved nothing more than to read more tales of love and romance and, if she was being completely honest, she wanted to see Michael from the bookstore again. She paced her room like a caged animal until she couldn’t stand it any longer and she asked Christine to again help her sneak out of the castle. When she made it into town, her presence was not as sensational as the first time, but she still made a beeline for the bookstore.

“Your Highness,” Michael bowed when he saw her walk in. “How can I help you today?”

“I believe I asked you to call me (YN),” she laughed lightly. “I loved the book you had recommended to me last time. It was so charming and the characters made me feel so hopeful and,” she sighed contentedly. “Do you have another?”

Michael smiled and nodded, leading her back to the shelves. “Yes, Your- (YN),“ he caught himself. "This one is a tale of starcrossed lovers. It’s a bit sad, but I enjoyed it,” he said running his hand over the cover thoughtfully.

(YN) watched his fingers move over the gold inlay and she wondered what they’d feel like touching her. When she looked up at him, she realized that his right eye had a spot that was a different color, more brown than hazel like the rest. “I’ll take it, I trust your recommendation,” she blurted out when she realized she was staring. 

He smiled back at her, holding her gaze for a moment before he nodded and returned to the counter. “I hope you’ll come back and tell me how you enjoyed it.”

She placed another gold coin on the counter and picked up the book. “I most certainly will, see you then!”

~

“Michael!” (YN) exclaimed as she strode into the store a few days later. “I want to have a word with you!”

He smiled sheepishly. “I take it you finished the book.”

“And I have never cried so hard in my life!”

“I’m sorry you didn’t enjoy it,” he replied.

“Didn’t enjoy it? I loved it!” She exclaimed it. “It was so beautifully written! The heartache was so real and tender! Oh, but I can only hope to love like that someday. Well, with a happier ending of course.”

Michael looked like he wanted to say something, but held back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Are you interested in another book?” He asked after a moment.

“I may reread that one again a few more times, but yes, I believe I would.”

“Did you want another love story, or maybe another genre?” He asked.

“Maybe an adventure story? With just a bit of romance, if you have it?” She replied.

Michael looked around thoughtfully. “I know just the one,” he said, turning to a shelf behind him, selecting a book larger than the previous two combined.

“Oh goodness, this will take me a while,” (YN) marveled. “You’re not trying to keep me away, are you?”

“No!” He blurted out. “I look forward to your visits.”

(YN) was surprised for a moment. “And I look forward to when I can visit,” she smiled and she could have sworn Michael was blushing a little.

After that day, (YN)’s trips to the bookstore became more frequent and started to last a little longer each time, as she enjoyed Michael’s company and was in no hurry to return to the castle just to be cooped up in her room, biding her time until she was to be married off as the running of the kingdom went on around her.

One day a few weeks later, (YN) walked into the shop, but Michael was not behind the counter. The smile faded from her face as she sighed in disappointment before starting to wander through the small shop. That’s when she noticed a ladder propped against the shelves. She’d never browsed the higher shelves before, so she gathered up her skirt and started to climb up to get a better look.

”(YN)!“ Michael exclaimed as he came out from the back and rushed over. "Please be careful!”

“I’ll be fine,” she smiled down before grabbing an intriguing looking book. But with one hand on the railing, and the other clutching the book, her foot caught in her skirt and she slipped. (YN) let out a yelp as she fell, but two strong arms caught her before she could hit the ground.

“Thank you,” she breathed as her heart hammered in her chest when she realized how close they were as he set her down safely on the ground.

“Of course,” he replied with almost a whisper as he glanced down at her lips and then back up to her eyes as she held her breath.

Then the door to the shop opened and they both quickly stepped apart as a man walked in.

“Michael! How are you today!” He said warmly, as (YN) buried her nose in the book she’d retrieved.

“Ray! Good to see you. How can I help you today?”

“Is your brother in?”

“He should be in the workshop, follow me,” Michael said, leading the other man into the back of the shop. A while later he returned with a laugh. “Good, you’re still on the ground.”.

(YN) rolled her eyes as she placed the book on the counter. “I promise I will no longer use your ladder unsupervised, lest I fall and you are not there to catch me.”

“I’d always catch you,” he said softly, looking down.

“Oh,” she breathed, her eyes going wide.

“I’d hate for you to be injured in my store,” he said looking up. 

“Oh, of course,” she nodded, but his previous statement kept echoing throughout her mind.

“I’ll be heading out now,” Ray said suddenly reemerging from the back room. “Your Highness,” he bowed before giving Michael a wave and heading out.

“I’m so used to you treating me like a normal customer here, I forget that someone would see me and remember my station,” (YN) said, shaking her head.

“I’ve always wondered what brought you into the store that first day? I hadn’t seen you in town until the day you walked in.”

“Oh, well I’m trying to learn more about the kingdom,” (YN) explained, half truthfully. “I realized I knew nothing about it other than what I could see over the castle walls and I wanted to know more.”

“Well, would you like to come to dinner with my family tonight?” He offered. “See how an average citizen lives.”

“That would be lovely! When should I arrive?”

“Around 6 pm.”

“I can’t wait,” she beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

(YN) felt like she was floating as she made her way back to the castle. 

“Christine! I have so much to tell you!” She exclaimed, but when she rushed into the kitchen she found Christine and Frank the stablehand, jumping apart, a blush on both of their cheeks. “Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“Your Highness! I’m sorry! I, we,” Christine stammered, looking to Frank who looked panicked.

“No, no, I’m the one who needs to apologize for disrupting you! Please excuse me,” (YN) said hurrying up to her room.

A while later there was a soft knock on the door. “Your Highness?”

“Christine come in! I believe we have much to discuss! Are you and Frank-” she trailed off.

Christine blushed. “We have been courting for some time now.”

“I am so happy for you!” (YN) gushed, clapping her hands happily.

“What was it that you needed help with?” Christine asked.

“I have been invited to dinner by Michael! I hate to ask this of you, but will you tell my parents I will not be down to dine with them as I am not feeling well and would prefer to rest? I trust they will not come to check on me or send up the physician.”

“Certainly, Your Highness,” Christine agreed.

Before the hour arrived, (YN) wrapped herself in her cloak, pulling the hood over her head to obscure any attention she might receive being in town during the evening. When she walked into the bookstore she noticed the setting sun illuminating the store in a beautiful way she’d never seen before. 

“(YN)!” Michael said, but he sounded different.

“Is something wrong? Am I too early?”

“No, it’s just,” he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “You look beautiful in this light.”

(YN)’s heart skipped a beat. “Thank you,” she replied breathlessly.

“I mean, you’re always, I… would you like to come upstairs?” He rambled nervously.

“Sure,” she smiled softly.

Michael hurried to lock up the front door, turning the sign to closed, before leading the way into the back of the shop, up a narrow staircase. He opened the door to the apartment above the shop.

“This is where we live. Our father is out, but this is my brother Gerard, and his wife Marie,” Michael introduced them. “This is (YN).”

It took a moment for it to register who was standing before them, but when they did, they both jumped to their feet. “Your Highness! It is a great honor to have you grace our home!” Marie curtseyed.

“Thank you, but please do not treat me any different than you would any other guest,” (YN) smiled.

“Of course Your Highness,” Gerard said.

“Please call me (YN),” she laughed.

“When Mikey said he had invited a young lady for dinner, he could have told us she was royalty,” Marie rolled her eyes at her brother-in-law.

“Mikey?” (YN) asked in an amused tone, looking over at him.

He blushed furiously and hung his head. “That’s what my family has called me since I was a boy,” he answered sheepishly.

“Can I?” (YN) asked quietly. 

Mikey’s head shot up, and a smile formed across his face. “Yes,” he nodded.

“(YN), what brings you to our humble home?” Gerard asked as they sat down at the table.

“I’ve been trying to learn more about the kingdom and the people in it. Mikey has been kind enough to let me spend time with him to learn more.”

“You’re due to be shipping off to that other kingdom soon right? Engaged to that handsome prince from Arboria?” Marie asked.

(YN) felt her cheeks flush as she lowered her gaze to her hands on her lap. “Yes, that’s true. Will you excuse me a moment?” She asked softly as she got up and walked into the other room. 

Tears stung at her eyes. She didn’t want to be reminded of her fate with Dallon. She knew it was her duty, she knew her life there would be fine, but she felt truly happy when she was with Mikey and she could forget what awaited her in the future.

“Mikey, what are you doing?” She heard Gerard ask sternly from the other side of the door. She knew she shouldn’t eavesdrop, but yet she pressed her ear closer to hear more.

Mikey sighed. “I don’t know! I can't… I mean, there’s something about her! I know that I have no chance with her, but-”

“But you’re still going to try and end up breaking both of your hearts.”

“My own I’m sure. She’ll forget me soon enough.”

(YN) felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. ‘How could I ever forget you,’ she thought.

She took a deep breath, dried her eyes and walked back into the dining room, where three sets of curious eyes were on her. “Sorry for that,” she said, taking the seat on the bench next to Mikey.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Marie apologized. 

“Please don’t apologize, it’s all perfectly fine,” she replied, faking a smile.

“What’s it like living up in the castle?” Gerard asked.

(YN) picked her words carefully. “It is a wonderful privilege, but it can be quite lonesome. I don’t have any say in how the kingdom is managed, so I think they forget I’m there sometimes.”

Mikey placed his hand comfortingly over hers. She glanced over and he gave her a sad smile.

“But please, tell me about your craft, I have acquired many of the books you’ve so intricately bound. They’re absolutely beautiful!” (YN) said changing the subject.

Gerard smiled and they settled into a comfortable conversation. (YN) was enthralled listening to the family talk. When she dined with her family, it was quiet unless there was discussion of matters pertaining to the running of the kingdom. 

When the evening was over, (YN) thanked them for their hospitality and made her way to the door.

“Wait, I’ll walk with you,” Mikey insisted, grabbing his coat.

“That would be lovely,” (YN) smiled. Mikey offered her his arm which she took happily.

As they walked up the road silently in the moonlight (YN) felt a warmth deep in her chest, an overwhelming happiness. She glanced up at Mikey and he smiled back.

“Thank you for a lovely evening. And, well, everything. I’m not sure I’ve ever been this happy despite everything,” (YN) said as they neared the spot where she would sneak back into the castle grounds.

“I’m glad. I hope you didn’t take offense to any of the things that were said,” Mikey said nervously.

“No! Not at all,” she shook her head. “But to be honest with you, I did hear what you said to Gerard about,” she trailed off. When she looked up at Mikey she could have sworn he was blushing. “Mikey, I just want you to know I will never, ever forget you. You’re far too wonderful to become just a footnote in my life.”

At that moment, Mikey looked at her in a way no one ever had before. The tenderness and affection was all she ever wanted when he reached up and brushed away a stray strand of hair before caressing her cheek. “May I kiss you, Your Highness?”

(YN) nodded, words failing her as they both leaned in. She’d waited so long, spent hours wondering what his lips would feel like against hers and now it was finally happening. The kiss began softly, a gentle confirmation of how they both felt, and then suddenly it became much more passionate as his lips moved against hers. (YN) felt like she was melting as she clutched at his coat and his hands found her waist as if to hold her up.

When they both breathlessly pulled back, (YN) wouldn’t open her eyes for a moment for fear that when she did, she’d wake up in her bed and find this all to be a dream. But when she opened her eyes, Mikey was there, looking like he had just been awarded a fortune.

“I’d dreamed of this moment, but I had no idea it’d be this amazing,” Mikey murmured.

“And I’ll be dreaming of it again and again tonight,” (YN) replied.

“I hope I can see you again soon,” he said, taking her hand in his.

“I promise you, we will see each other soon.”

Mikey pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before she slipped back into the dark of the castle grounds.


	4. Chapter 4

(YN) took every chance she could to sneak off and be with Mikey. She would go to the bookstore, like usual, during the day, and he would meet her in a clearing in the dense woods that surrounded the castle when the shop was closed. Christine had been dutifully covering the Princess’ tracks when she was out, and when (YN) couldn’t leave the castle, Frank was carrying messages between the couple.

She had been spending so much time with Mikey that she had completely forgotten she was due to be going to Arboria for a ball celebrating her and Dallon’s engagement until she woke up one morning to find Christine packing a trunk.

“What are you doing?” (YN) mumbled sleepily as she stirred.

“Your Highness, you’re going to visit Dallon’s kingdom for a week, have you forgotten?”

(YN) groaned, burying her face against her pillow. “Yes. And I didn’t get a chance to tell Mikey that I’ll be gone.”

“Would you like me to have Frank deliver a message before he has to prepare the carriage?”

“Yes please,” (YN) said, throwing off her blankets and rushing to her desk to prepare a letter. “Speaking of, how are things with you and Frank? Is it love?”

“Your Highness!” Christine blushed, but a smile crept across her face. (YN) laughed a little as she started her letter.

 _Dearest,_  
I am so sorry that I have forgotten an obligation and will be gone for a week. Please know I do not wish to go on this trip, but sadly it is my duty as part of my station in this kingdom. I will miss you greatly and you will be on my mind the whole time.  
Yours, (YN)

She sealed the letter with wax and handed it to Christine to have Frank deliver. Once she was alone in her room, she ran her hands over the gown she’d wear to the ball and imagined what Mikey would look like dressed in formal attire, accompanying her to a ball. Her hand in his, his other hand on her waist, twirling around the dancefloor, not keeping their feelings a closely guarded secret any longer.

She sighed as she sank back on her bed. If only it wasn’t just a far away fantasy.

A while later, (YN) was in the carriage as it drew through Ravenswood on the way to Arboria. She leaned forward so she could see out the window and watch the now familiar streets pass by. As they passed her beloved bookstore, she spotted Mikey leaning against the doorframe watching the procession. She gave him a small wave and he returned it with a sad smile and a nod before turning back into the store.

(YN) sat back and blinked away the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks and hoped her parents would not notice. She felt like she was betraying Mikey by going to Arboria, but she had any choice in the matter. She wondered how it would be possible to pretend to be happy for a week when she was already absolutely miserable.

Hours later they arrived in Arboria to great fanfare. (YN) felt the same nerves as when she first met Dallon, but this time it was worse since she did not have the comfort of being in her own home and she knew what the expectations of her were. Dallon and his father greeted them and brought them inside. The building and the grounds it sat upon were beautiful, but it felt so alien to be there.

“Would you like to see more of your soon-to-be kingdom?” Dallon offered once they’d finished their tour of the castle.

“Certainly,” she smiled wearily. Her body was aching from sitting so long in the carriage earlier in the day, but she knew she must be a good guest. 

“I was inspired by you on your visit, I started learning more about my kingdom,” she said with a bit of pride once they were on their way.

"Oh really?”

(YN) nodded. “I learned there are many skilled tradesmen in my town. Wonderful gardeners who grow beautiful flowers and sustenance, bakers who make the most delicious treats, it’s lovely. Do you have a bookstore?”

“I believe we do-”

“My town has the most wonderful bookstore! They bind the books themselves, most with the finest leather bindings that they can craft, and the smell is divine! And the nicest young man works there,” she said, practically swooning.

Dallon let out a chuckle. “Well I’m sure you’ll become just as enamoured with the books made here.”

“I wonder if we could have them delivered from Ravenwood,” (YN) said mostly to herself as she gazed out the window. 

“I suppose we could,” Dallon answered.

(YN) glanced back at Dallon and tried to hide the excitement she was feeling. If she could have Mikey visit under the guise of delivering books, it wouldn’t be perfect, but it would be better than never seeing him again.

As they continued their tour, (YN) did have to admit that spending time with Dallon wasn’t terrible. She felt like they could get along well as friends, but she just didn’t find herself attracted to him romantically. Every little thing he did she compared back to Mikey; from how her hand fit in his, or how his lips felt as they grazed her cheek, or the way he looked at her. It wasn’t empty, maybe it was a look of pity, she couldn’t be sure, but the affection just wasn’t the same.

The week dragged on for what felt like forever, but finally it was the last evening of the trip, and the ball was about to begin. (YN) donned her favorite blue gown, steeled up her nerves, and descended the grand staircase into the ballroom.

“Presenting, Princess (YN) of Ravenwood,” the butler announced and the crowd turned to watch. At the bottom of the stairs, Dallon waited for her and she had to admit he did look handsome.

“Are you alright?” He leaned in and asked softly as she took his hand.

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, but she wasn’t. The event made everything feel real and official, soon she’d be here forever and the thought overwhelmed her completely. She didn’t want this, she wanted to be with Mikey.

But she did not have time to dwell on her feelings, as they immediately began greeting the guests. Names and faces blurred together in a flurry of curtsies and bows and well wishes.

After the initial rush of people, she found herself sitting on a couch, away from the crowd next to Dallon, finally finding a moment of quiet.

“I believe I’ve greeted enough people for the rest of the year,” Dallon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Then we better push back the wedding date,” (YN) suggested, only partially joking.

Dallon laughed. “Maybe so,” he said, settling back and draping his arm over her shoulders. (YN) glanced over at him and he smiled back wearily. That’s when (YN) noticed a young woman watching them across the room that hadn’t come over to greet them. The look of utter sadness on her face was heartbreaking.

“Dallon, who is that over there?” (YN) asked.

Dallon looked over and the smile faded from his face and he sighed. “That is Lady Leigh and she is one of the most wonderful, beautiful, caring people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

(YN) felt like she had the air knocked out of her. Dallon loved this poor girl who never stood a chance, and now she was being forced to see the man she clearly loved in return be flaunted and celebrated with another woman, someone who didn’t, and could never, love him like she did. She realized it was probably how Mikey felt when he watched her leave town almost a week ago, and that made it all the worse.

She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m so sorry,” (YN) whispered.

Dallon nodded. “It’s not your fault. It is simply our duty.”


	5. Chapter 5

When (YN) arrived home the next day, she was exhausted, but wanted nothing more than to see Mikey as soon as possible. She had barely flopped onto her bed with a weary sigh when there was a knock on the door.

“Your Highness?” Christine said as she peeked in the room.

“Yes?” She replied, sitting up.

“I have this for you,” she said holding a piece of paper that was rolled up and tied with a piece of twine.

(YN) jumped up, knowing in an instant who it was from. She carefully slid off the tie and unrolled the paper.

_Darling (YN),_

_I long to see you when you return. I miss you more than my heart can bear. If you can, meet me in the clearing just before sunset when you are back._

_Faithfully yours,_

_M_

(YN) swooned as she fell back across her bed. “Oh Christine, I miss him so much. This week was too long to go without him. I don’t know how I’ll ever survive in Arboria.”

At dusk, (YN) stole along the path hidden deep within the woods, her feet guiding her way and there, sitting beneath a willow tree was Mikey.

“(YN)!” He exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. 

“Mikey!” She ran to him, throwing her arms around her as he lifted her off her feet before pressing a kiss to her lips. “I missed you so!”

“I missed you as well. I believe Gerard and Marie were about to go mad with how I was sulking,” he laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry,” she said reaching up and caressing his cheek softly. 

He leaned into her touch before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. He then took both of her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. “I’ve had a lot of time to think while you were gone, and wanted to see you tonight because I wanted to tell you,” he paused and sighed. “(YN), I am the second son of a bookbinder, I stand to inherit nothing. All I have to offer a Princess is my heart. I know this will end in pain, but I love you, I love you so completely and with my whole heart,” he said earnestly.

(YN) felt tears welling up and a knot forming in her throat as she nodded. “All I learned over this last miserable week is that I love you too Mikey. The way you make me feel is more than I ever hoped it would be. When I’m with you, I am happy for the first time in my whole life! But” she looked down as the tears began to fall.

“I know,” he said forlornly, pulling her against him.

“I don’t want him! I don’t want to go!” (YN) sobbed into his shoulder.

Mikey rubbed her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I’m sorry my love,” he soothed. “How much time do we have?” He asked when she finally stopped crying.

“If it’s not forever, it’s not long enough,” she said shaking her head, wiping away the tears.

"Then we’ll fit as much of a lifetime as we can into the time we have.”

~

(YN) was already awake when Christine came in to rouse her the next morning.

“Your Highness, are you alright? Your eyes are… have you been crying?”

“Most of the night,” (YN) sighed. “Do you know, has a noble ever married a commoner?”

Christine could not restrain her surprise. “Your Highness!”

(YN) looked up forlornly. “I do not love Dallon, I love Mikey,” she sighed. “If I could end this engagement that I have no say in I could be happy, and maybe Dallon could be as well.”

“I’ve never heard of that occurring before,” Christine shook her head sadly.

(YN) nodded. “I thought as much. Please tell me you and Frank are happily in love. Please tell me if there is anything standing in your way that I can help with.”

“We are happy, Your Highness. I did not want to say something that may upset you, but Frank and I are to be wed soon as well.”

“I am so happy for you my dear friend!” (YN) beamed. “I wish everyone that same joy.”

Despite how futile the future felt, it did not stop (YN) and Mikey from continuing their secret rendezvous, making the most of their fleeting time together. Just before the final preparations were due to begin for the long awaited wedding, the King and Queen had another royal trip to attend, but (YN) was allowed to stay behind. And she had much better plans.

That afternoon she threw open the large front doors of the castle and invited Mikey in for the first time. He picked her up, twirling her around in the entry hall as they laughed, reveling in the fact that they were someplace so forbidden together. 

"Let me give you the grand tour,” (YN) suggested, taking his hand, pulling him along.

Mikey seemed to marvel at the ornate decor and paintings. It made her smile that he wasn’t disenchanted by everything, like so many of the people who regularly walked through the halls.

“This is the library,” she said leading the way into the large room.

“Wow, I’ve never seen so many books in one place,” he said looking around in awe. “But it raises a question.”

“Hmm?”

“You have all these books, and yet you keep returning to my store to buy more,” he smiled coyly.

(YN) covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. “Mikey,” she whined.

“It’s as if you had ulterior motives for coming in week after week,” he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It would appear that the shopkeeper has stolen my heart,” (YN) replied looking up at him, and he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

“It would appear the Princess has stolen mine.”

(YN)’s heart fluttered at his words. “Come, I have so much more to show you,” she said taking his hand and leading the way out of the library.

As they continued through the castle, she hesitated before showing him the next room. She didn’t want to be reminded of what would be happening there in the future.

“This is the chapel,” she announced. 

“It’s beautiful,” he said walking down the aisle between the pews. (YN) watched him and imagined what it would be like if she could walk down the aisle to him.

“What if we were wed before you married the Prince?” Mikey asked, as if reading her thoughts, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

“If only there were a holy man in the kingdom who would, I would do it in a heartbeat,” she sighed, joining him at the altar and he took her hands. “If only I knew when I read the story of the star crossed lovers that it would ring so true. Mikey, you know you will always have my heart, no matter what happens?”

“I do. And you know that I will always love you, no matter where you are?”

“I do,” nodded resolutely. Mikey leaned in and kissed her and she smiled against his lips.

She again took his hand as they continued on through the ballrooms and dining halls, and up the large staircase to her bedroom.

“And here is where they lock me away,” she said dramatically before shutting the door behind them. She watched as he walked through her room, taking it in. He smiled at the stack of books by her bed before he made his way to the window overlooking the forest where they would meet, away from the prying eyes of the castle or city. The setting sun tinting everything gold. “The view is best in the fall.”

“Your beauty outshines it any day of the year,” he said softly.

She looked up at him and sighed. “I do not believe you know how wonderful you truly are.”

“All I know is I’m the luckiest man alive because I’ve gotten to spend more than a moment with you.”

(YN) reached up and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. He smiled back before leaning in and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him as he started to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. (YN) let out a gasp, her knees going weak as she leaned back against the wall to remain upright. A thought flitted through her mind and she decided she would act on it.

“Mikey,” she gasped

He pulled back in an instant. “Was that too much?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Quite the opposite,” she said, taking his hand and leading him to the bed. As she laid back against her plush pillows, Mikey climbed over her, but hesitated for a moment, as if to ask if she was sure. She smiled and nodded at him and his lips found hers again, more passionately than any time before.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, (YN) awoke with her head on Mikey’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. Their legs entangled, while his arms were wrapped around her protectively, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let go. She certainly did not want him to, she wanted to live the last day over and over again forever.

Mikey started to stir and she looked up at him. His sleepy face was so beautiful, she could hardly stand it.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” she smiled back.

“I’ve dreamed of this for so long,” he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“If it’s a dream, I do not wish to wake,” (YN) replied, trailing her fingertips along his bare chest. She looked up at him again with a mischievous smile and he rolled them both over, kissing her as she let out a giggle of delight.

Sadly, their magical days together drew to a close and the moment (YN) had been dreading was upon her. She and Mikey had agreed to meet just outside where she snuck out from the castle grounds, as she was unsure she would be able to make a longer journey home alone without being found utterly heartbroken on the side of the road.

When she found Mikey, her heart began to break all over again. Dark circles had started to form under his eyes. He was unable to sleep, he admitted, as he laid awake each night thinking of her. 

“I do not wish to say goodbye to you,” (YN) cried as she held him tightly. “But I don’t know how to stop what is inevitable.”

“Remember, no matter where you are, or what happens, I am loving you still,” he said caressing her cheek. “And it has been an honor to be yours, even if it was not nearly long enough.”

(YN) kissed Mikey hard, just to keep from crying even harder. When they finally broke apart, Mikey rested his forehead against hers. “I love you (YN).”

“I love you Mikey,” she replied as she looked up at him. She pressed one last kiss against his lips, and slipped back on the castle grounds. She was thankful for the darkness, as it hid the tears streaming down her face.

~

(YN) woke on her wedding day to find the weather matched her mood, dark and grey. She didn’t know what to do with herself as she waited for the day to begin, so she paced her room, gazed out the window, and did everything to keep from crying again, although she did not know how she could still have any tears left. Christine came in and helped her into her glimmering gold wedding gown, but then she found herself alone again as guests began to assemble in the chapel downstairs.

All of her belongings we already packed away in trunks, ready to leave for her new life the next morning. The only exception was the stack of books by her bed that she refused to allow out of her sight. She sank down on the floor next to them and picked one up. It was the second one Mikey had recommended, the sad tale of doomed star crossed lovers. She clutched it tightly against her chest as she began to sob uncontrollably again.

“Your Highness?” She heard Christine say.

(YN) raised her head. “Yes?”

“I do not mean to speak out of turn, but I cannot hold my tongue any longer. You do not deserve this marriage. All of you deserve to be happy, both you and the Prince. And Michael.”

“What am I to do?!”

Christine shifted on her feet nervously. “Perhaps you should tell Prince Dallon how you feel, Your Highness. Maybe he will be compassionate.”

For a moment, the utter despair she felt turned to hope. “Do… do you know which room Dallon is in?”

“End of the hall, on the left.”

(YN) gathered up her skirt and hurried out the door and down the hall. All she could hear was the rain now pounding on the roof, the roll of thunder in the distance, and the sound of her running footsteps, rustling gown, and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. When she reached his room, she found the door was ajar so she burst right in.

“Dallon!” she started but as he turned to face her, she saw his eyes were red and his cheeks were streaked with tears.

“Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” He laughed darkly.

“I cannot go forward with this marriage.”

A look of relief washed across Dallon’s face. “Are… are you sure?”

(YN) nodded. “I’m sorry, but yes. My heart belongs to another.”

In an instant, Dallon had closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you (YN),” he whispered. “I’ve been in love with Lady Leigh for years, but my father has forbidden the marriage since you and I have been betrothed to each other.”

(YN) looked back at him, stunned. “Really? Oh I was so worried that you would be hurt, that you would force this marriage to happen. I’m so happy for you!”

“And I for you as well,” he replied. “I will go speak to our fathers. There is no reason why our kingdoms cannot remain on good terms despite this.”

“Not that I have a say in any of this, but I believe we can,” (YN) nodded.

“Well why are you still standing here?” Dallon smiled. “Go to your beloved!”

(YN) nodded before rushing out the door. She ran down the grand staircase and past arriving guests, who looked at her like she was mad. The rain had turned the roads to muddy paths, but her feet knew the way as she ran toward town. She was quickly soaked to the bone, the hem of her dress was stained with mud, but that was her last concern. 

When she arrived at the bookstore, she threw open the door and hurried inside. Despite her trembling from the cold, the familiar smell filled her with comfort. And there, the same as the first time she burst through the door, stood Mikey behind the counter, his back to her.

“We’re closed,” Mikey said darkly without turning around.

“Mikey,” (YN) said pleadingly.

He whipped around, stunned. “(YN)? My god, you look so beautiful, but what are you doing here? What about your wedding?”

(YN) shook her head. “How can two people marry each other when they both love someone else? I’ll give everything away if it means forever with you.“

His face softened as he crossed the room to her. (YN) smiled softly as his hand caressed her cheek, wiping away the rain drops clinging to her skin. He looked at her like he didn’t completely believe she was truly there until he leaned in and kissed her passionately, pulling her close. Tears of happiness formed behind (YN)’s closed eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

This was love, true love.


End file.
